nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Toxic
|description = Use bombs to blow up the landscape and monsters avoiding toxic waste.}} Toxic is a platforming game released in August 2007. The player controls a man in a yellow suit who is trying to blow up a robot factory. A sequel for Toxic was released on November 25th 2008, entitled Toxic II. Controls * Left and Right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump * Down arrow key - Duck * Space bar - Throw/plant a bomb Gameplay The player plays as a yellow suited man who has to try to make it to the red teleporter in the level, in a similar manner as the Hot Air series. The player has to use different types of bombs to destroy enemies and platforms, to make a way to the end. Levels Toxic has twenty levels. Level 1 Enemies -''' (two) Wheel robots 'Bombs -' Basic Bomb This level mainly consists of signs explaining to the player how to control the character and play the game. Level 2 'Enemies -' *(one) Leaking pipe '''Bombs *Basic bomb *Throw bomb This level introduces how to wall jump, the Throw Bomb, and the Leaking Pipe. At first the player has to go up a few steps where they will encounter two walls close together. There is a sign explaining how to wall jump, and the player has to jump from wall to wall until they reach the top. At the top of the ledge, there is a part of the ground to the left that is made of rock. After destroying it, the player can fall into a room with a throw bomb. After collecting the bomb, they must wall jump back up to the ledge, and the continue wall jumping to another, higher, ledge. At the top is more throw bombs, and rock wall. The player has to blast a hole through the wall, and then continue on past a Leaking pipe to an abrupt edge. The player must then slide down the opposite wall until they reach a platform on the other side with the red teleporter on it. If they do not jump off, they will fall into acid. Level 3 This level teaches the player about all the different bombs in the game. Introducing the mega bomb, sticky bomb, drill bomb, and cluster bomb This level introduces the hovering robot and the lasers. Level 4 Enemies -''' *(two) Acid shooting mines *(one) Wheel robots 'Bombs -' *Basic bomb *Throw bomb This level introduces the acid shooting mine. The player starts on top of a thin layer (about two blasts thick) of metal and rock. After blasting through the rock with their basic bombs, the player lands on a similar layer of rock and metal, except that there is a Acid shooting mine on either side. After two more blasts, the player falls to yet another layer with the metal rock switched up. On the left side are throw bombs, while to the right is a wheel robot. Beneath the metal is the Red teleporter, so the player has to blast their way through the rock, and then fall diagonally onto the teleport. Level 5 This level introduces the cannon robot. Level 6 This level introduces the digging robot. Level 7 This level Introduces the three legged robot. Level 8 This level involves navigating around Lasers. Level 9 This level introduces spikes. Level 10 This Level introduces the robotic squid. Level 11 This level involves first dropping through a spiky area, then climbing back up for a second drop. Level 12 This level involves navigating through a maze of cannon robots. This level also introduces the first moving cannon robots. Level 13 In this level the player has to take advantage of the dissolving platforms and use their bombs wisely to finish. Level 14 In this level the player to go upwards avoiding many leaking pipes along the way. This level has a glitch that can make the first cannon robot invincible to bombs, however, a second bomb should work. Level 15 This level has the player destroy a wide variety of robots. Level 16 Here the player has to create a bridge using throw bombs, hop above spikes, and then get to the red teleporter while trying not to fall into the acid below. Level 17 In this level the player must take advantage of the digging robots, to tunnel their way through the rock, while avoiding the wheel robots. Level 18 Here the player must use throw bombs to tunnel their way through rock, while facing many hovering robots. Level 19 During this level, the path goes down a vertical drop, followed by using cluster bombs to kill roots in a very confined space, and lastly ending with the player going upwards to the red teleporter. Level 20 In the final level the player must strategically avoid lasers while simultaneously defeating robots. Ending Enemies *Wheel robot' - This robot rolls back and fourth. *'Hovering robot' - This robot will hover around. *'Three legged robot' - This robot has three legs, and walks around. It will frequently fire acid from its head. *'Robotic squids' - This robot has three tentacles to move. When the player get's close to it, its big head will lift up and it will shoot acid around. By dropping a bomb, the top of the robots head will come down, protecting the body. *'Cannon robot' - This robot has a tread underneath it to move. It attack is shooting green balls. Some cannon robots will move, while others will stay in one place. *'Digging robots' - This robot clings to a metal ceiling until Toxic runs under it, then, the robots tunnels down through any rock underneath. Once it hits metal floors, it explodes. Hazards *'Leaking pipe' - These will drop acid that will hurt the player. They can also be blown up if they are connected to stone underneath the player. *'Spikes'- If the player touches these, they lose health. *'Acid shooting mine' - These are attached to the floor and shoot acid left and right. It is possible to destroy them. *'Acid' - This liquid will instantly kill the player if they touch the acid that makes up the base of the level. If acid is dropped from a pipe or shot by a robot, then it will only hurt the player. *'Lasers' - These hazards spin in circles. The laser beam and the actual hardware will hurt the player. Bombs Bombs are the weapon Toxic uses to blow up rock and enemies and advance through the level. All bombs (excluding throw bombs) can be only be placed when the player is on the ground. Different bombs have different color explosions. *'Basic bombs' - This will detonate in five seconds. It produces a regular blast. The player has an infinite amount of them, furthermore, they are the player's primary bomb. *'Mega bombs' - This bomb is similar to the basic bomb, except it has a significantly larger blast range. The mega bomb has a purple-colored blast. *'Sticky bombs' - This bomb can be planted in mid air and can stick to robots. This bomb has a green colored blast. *'Drill bombs' - This bomb, when planted, explodes downwards. It has a red colored blast. *'Throw bombs' - This bomb does not have a time limit, it explodes on impact. It has a yellow coloured blast. *'Cluster bombs''' - This bomb, when it detonates, shoots five explosions left and right and then one explosion back. It has an orangish-yellow colored blast. Differences from Toxic 2 Toxic 2, the sequel to Toxic, made slight modifications to how some things happened. * When robots are killed, they explode into a blue explosion and disappear, while in Toxic 2 the explode in a red explosion and break into pieces and fall of the screen. They probably exploded in a blue explosion and disappeared probably because the engine Nitrome had was not capable of doing what the sequel did. * Some levels in Toxic 1 mimic other levels in Toxic 2. For example, the level "Vertigo" in Toxic 2 mimics level 19 in Toxic 1, due to both of them starting with a drop, then climbing back up, and that they both involve climbing and falling. The level "Vertigo" in Toxic 2, was also similar to a Level on the ninth Frost Bite 2 level. * The three legged robot and the baby octopus robot are the only two robots in Toxic that don't appear in Toxic 2. * In Toxic 2, the player throws the bombs in front of them. In Toxic 1, they are just set down at the players feet. * One part of the Toxic 2 level theme is similar to the Toxic 1 level theme. Gallery Toxicmenu.png|The title screen for Toxic Glitches *After beating the game, the gameplay music will continue to play when the player goes to the menu (instead of the menu music). *If a wall is thin enough, the player can walk through it. *Sometimes on level 14, the cannon robot cannot be destroyed. *Sometimes if the ground a wheel robot rolls on is destroyed, it will descend down as if a platform was underneath it. * Sometimes on level 12 a cannon robot cannot be destroyed but if it is hit with a bomb it will be unable to shoot, but will still hurt the player on contact. Awards |Jay is Games |2008 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2007 |Best Platform game of 2007 | |} Trivia * The game was very popular on MTV Arcade, as mentioned by Nitrome. * Lee Nicklen (Toxic's composer) made an extra track. # Extra Song #1 Category:MTV Arcade games Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:2007 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Level design by Simon Hunter Category:Level design by Matthew Annal Category:Level design by Heather Stancliffe Category:Level design by Jonathan Annal Category:Action games Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Art by Simon Hunter Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games